Among conventional disk drive devices, there is the device that a front-end unit and a back-end unit are configured with different boards. In the front-end unit, processing for digitizing analog signals, namely processing for controlling a disk drive, is performed. In the back-end unit, processing for analogizing processing results of the digital signals obtained by the front-end unit, namely decoding control for videos and audios read out from a disk, is performed.
Meanwhile, in Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a storage system in which a host provided with a CPU and an ATA (Advanced Technology Attachment) controller is connected to a storage apparatus provided with a plurality of storage devices including a hard-disk drive (HDD), a flash memory drive (FMD), and the like, a drive selection unit, and an interface unit. In this system, the host controls the access to the plurality of memory devices through an ATA interface.